


仏英的留学生活3

by 09Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France/England - Freeform, M/M, 仏英, 法英 - Freeform, 澳耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Kirkland/pseuds/09Kirkland
Summary: -有生之年我又更新了-澳耀终于上线了
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)





	仏英的留学生活3

**Author's Note:**

> -有生之年我又更新了  
> -澳耀终于上线了

我被幽灵睡了？

这是亚瑟脑子里的第一个念头。亚瑟拿手擦了擦身上的吻痕，确定了不是蹭上了什么脏东西之后，脸色更加难看。他有些慌乱地穿上衣裤，发现下半身或者说那个隐秘的部位并没有预计中的疼痛，倒是松了口气。亚瑟倒不是觉得性是什么羞耻的事情，但一旦与非自愿挂钩，就十分令人厌恶了。嘈杂的声音吵醒了弗朗西斯，他揉了揉眼睛，抱怨着：“小亚瑟你把哥哥都吵醒了。”

亚瑟只是冷着一张脸看着弗朗西斯，并不回应。这是个难得的晴天，日光被窗帘挡了一半，透过来的光已经十分柔和，洒在弗朗西斯的金发上，熠熠生辉。

弗朗西斯愣了两秒钟，立即皱起眉头嘟着嘴，眼里还有几分泪光，看上去委屈极了，他拉了被子盖住胸口，一副被吃了豆腐的小媳妇的样子，委屈地喊冤：“小亚瑟，你是不是忘了昨晚自己怎么强迫哥哥了？哥哥只是身娇体弱的小幽灵，反抗不了你的淫威只能从了。结果你睡醒提了裤子就翻脸不认人，嘤嘤嘤。”说着还擦了擦不存在的眼泪，十足受害者的样子。

弗朗西斯的控诉震住了亚瑟，虽然表面上怎么看都是他被睡了，但仔细回想，最后的记忆却只停留在和弗朗西斯喝酒，后面的记忆十分模糊，脑内闪过一些暧昧的画面，却始终是模糊不清。亚瑟有苦难言，黑着脸摔门出去时背后还传来弗朗西斯哀怨又娇羞的话：“放心吧，哥哥不会要你负责的。”

这件事便就此揭过，虽然亚瑟打定主意不想理弗朗西斯，但架不住对方软磨硬泡加上顿顿美食，没出三天就缴械投降了。这样相安无事地过了一个多星期，亚瑟收到小姨一家一起过圣诞的邀请。因为连着新年，所以所以小姨邀请他来小住一段时间，直到新年过去。亚瑟开学的时间是一月底，来美国之后小姨和姨丈一直不在，直到圣诞节的前几天才回来。 即使弗朗西斯撒泼滚打各种讨好也没能让亚瑟把他带上，毕竟亚瑟可不想在小姨家让人看到他和空气对话。

和往年一样，一般过了年才会断断续续地开始下雪，但即使是这样，12月底也是极冷的。这个城市有圣诞灯展，在城市南边的高地，连着22个街区，一连着逛下来要三个半小时，各家各户每年会有不同的圣诞风格的灯饰，一条条街上灯光熠熠，宛如白昼。每年从11月底洛克菲勒中心的圣诞树点灯仪式开始，都有大批的游客涌入。最繁华的中城街上的圣诞氛围更是浓厚，无论是缠着灯饰的数，还是圣诞主题的橱窗，都像是在宣布着一年中最重要的节日之一要来临了。

弗朗西斯站在窗边看着亚瑟拖着装着换洗衣服的小行李箱，坐进了小姨家的车，表情哀怨极了。亚瑟故意不去看他，温和有礼地和小姨一家寒暄着。小姨家住在皇后区，有一个多小时的车程，并且那里的地铁线路少，基本上都要坐公交车。小姨家在一片极安静的住宅区，都是别墅，基本上没什么商店，购物出行全靠车。亚瑟就这样在小姨家住下了，小姨很疼这个优雅礼貌的外甥，和自家跳脱好动的儿子性格相反，但两人吵吵闹闹地一起长大，实际上关系十分要好。一家人热热闹闹地一起去看了灯展，装饰了两米多高的圣诞树，交换了圣诞礼物。亚瑟早就准备了礼物，圣诞礼物大多就是送个心意，商场里都会在节日期间按价格分好类别，推荐不同价格区间的礼物供客人挑选，亚瑟选择了比较安全的礼盒送给小姨一家，又给阿尔多送了steam的礼品卡。这样又连着过年，小姨挽留多次，一直到1月3号亚瑟才回到自己家。

在小姨家住了快两个星期了，亚瑟虽然过得很开心，但偶尔也会想到某个寂寞的幽灵哀怨的眼神，又自顾自地气着自己凭什么要去想他，只是过完年的第二天就提出了要回去。亚瑟抿着唇，掏了钥匙开门，心里有几分莫名的期待和欢喜。推开门看见一个泪眼汪汪地盯着他看的幽灵，亚瑟不知为什么觉得自己有点心虚，明明自己没有错却像是抛妻弃子的渣男一样。

“干嘛这样看我...”亚瑟关上门偏过头不理弗朗西斯，下一秒就被幽灵扑上来抱住了。亚瑟腾地一下脸红了，有些羞恼地推了推他，弗朗西斯蹭了蹭亚瑟的肩窝，亚瑟看着弗朗西斯柔软的金色卷发，莫名地想起小时候邻居家养的金毛，好像也喜欢这样蹭他，可似乎又不只是金毛这样，亚瑟的心里涌起一股朦胧的熟悉感，蒙着层层迷雾，让人捉摸不透。

弗朗西斯又抱了抱亚瑟才松开，委屈地看着他：“小亚瑟你怎么才回来，都大半个月了！”亚瑟轻咳了一下，避开了他的目光，脱下大衣放在衣架上，挽了一下衣袖，走到厨房，边走边说：“我想什么时候回来就什么时候回来。对了，我听说楼上的搬进来了？”又打开水龙头洗了手拿厨房纸擦干，从橱柜里拿了茶叶和茶杯，又从冰箱里拿出牛奶，开始泡茶。

弗朗西斯半倚着墙，回答道：“昨天搬进来的，是两个中国人，看起来像是兄弟。”弗朗西斯话音刚落，亚瑟就听到一阵敲门声，理了理衣服，亚瑟才缓缓地开了门，眼前是个沉稳温和的黑发年轻人，戴着细边框的眼镜，微笑地向亚瑟打招呼：“你好，我是楼上刚搬进来的租客，我叫王濠镜，和我一起搬进来的还有我的先生...我的哥哥王耀，他今天感冒了就没有来打招呼请见谅。”“喔，你好，我叫亚瑟，我也才刚搬进来不久。”王濠镜递过手上的食盒，又笑道：“这是我哥哥做的蛋黄酥，请你尝尝。听房东说你也在N大，我和我哥哥都是N大的学生。以后还请多多关照。”亚瑟接过食盒，连忙道谢：“谢谢，我叫亚瑟，刚转学到N大。”

王濠镜维持着彬彬有礼的微笑，点了点头，告别道：“对了，食盒不用还，那我先上去了。”亚瑟应了一声好，正准备关门，却见王濠镜又回过头，半眯着眼睛笑问道：“亚瑟是一个人住吧？”亚瑟被这突如其来的询问惊得白了脸，心虚地点点头。王濠镜没有继续追问什么，只道了声再见就上楼了。

亚瑟轻轻关上门，叹了口气，走回厨房端出泡好的茶，坐在椅子上喝口茶压压惊。弗朗西斯挪了张椅子坐到亚瑟身边，“小亚瑟，咱们今天出去走走吧，你看天气这么好，不出去多可惜啊。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，继续优雅地喝了口茶，才压低了声音：“天气哪里好了，还有你昨天是不是弄出了什么声响，楼上的刚才问我是不是一个人住。”

“我没弄出什么声响”顿了顿，又讨好笑着:“没下雨也没下雪，气温还是零上，多好啊，咱们出去吧。”

亚瑟禁不住弗朗西斯的软磨硬泡，虽然恶狠狠地嘟囔了几句没有下次，但还是穿上外套出门遛幽灵。

这样的日子随着天气越来越冷，随着一场不怎么大初雪的来临，亚瑟迎来了转学后的第一个新学期。弗朗西斯也开始了为了让亚瑟带他一起上学而对亚瑟死缠烂打，亚瑟自然不肯，直到正式开学也没松口。

这期间亚瑟和楼上的两个新住户逐渐熟了起来。楼上住着俩兄弟，关系十分要好。王濠镜和亚瑟差不多大，是同校不同专业的校友，让亚瑟震惊的是，王濠镜的哥哥王耀，看起来像个高中生，实际上却已是个上班族了，据说是在补习机构里教中文的老师，因为工作的变动才搬到这里，也不知道是不是因为这个原因，时常能听到王濠镜叫王耀先生。

王耀十分喜欢并且擅长烹饪，也时常做些中式点心送些给亚瑟。亚瑟对此十分感动，觉得要回个礼，特地找了天周末，挽了袖子做了自认为最擅长的司康饼。亚瑟从厨房里端出状似黑炭的司康饼，想拿个食盒装一下送给楼上两兄弟，惊得弗朗西斯一把抓住他的手臂，“小亚瑟，你不能去，你这样公然投毒是会被报警抓起来的！”亚瑟黑着脸骂骂咧咧地推开了弗朗西斯，更加坚定了要礼尚往来。弗朗西斯拦不住，看着亚瑟拿着食盒冲出去,抱着手臂叹了口气。

亚瑟拿了食盒上楼，深呼吸一口，伸手敲了敲门。来开门的是王耀，因为是周末，王耀似乎刚睡醒，裹着毛茸茸的睡衣，略显娇小的脚穿着熊猫玩偶的棉拖鞋，看上去就像个小孩子。王耀揉了揉眼睛看清来的是亚瑟，便客气地邀请亚瑟进来坐，亚瑟犹豫的瞬间就看到卧室里走出来的王濠镜，王濠镜倒是穿戴整齐，只是脸色并不好看，但在看到亚瑟之后目光在他手里的食盒停留了一秒后立即露出一贯温和的微笑，道了谢后自然地接过食盒，又邀请亚瑟进来，亚瑟推辞不过便应允了。

这是亚瑟第一次来二人的家里，虽然是两个男人，但屋内很整洁，整体是暖色调的，充满生活气息的摆设显得十分温馨。王耀回了屋换衣服，王濠镜招呼着亚瑟坐沙发上，亚瑟一眼就看见茶几上一套完整的茶具，王濠镜烧好了水，又用小巧精致的陶瓷盘摆好了中式茶点，就不再动作。王濠镜见亚瑟有些疑惑，温声解释道：“我家先生很是注重泡茶，一般不不让我插手，我最多只能烧水摆茶点。”亚瑟见他虽然露出有些无奈的苦笑，但眼里却洋溢着欢喜。王耀刚好换完衣服洗漱完走出来，似是听到这句抱怨，不轻不重地拍打了一下王濠镜，王濠镜笑了笑，倒是一点生气的样子也没有，拿着亚瑟的食盒进了厨房。王耀坐下来开始泡茶，有些歉意地和亚瑟解释道：“昨晚太晚睡了，平时我是很早醒的。”亚瑟心想着这对兄弟真是有趣，面上笑笑说着不要在意，再看王耀十分繁琐的泡茶动作，一套下来行云流水，露出了惊讶的表情。王耀将泡好的茶递给亚瑟，亚瑟道了谢后就开始饮茶，不得不说王耀泡茶的功夫十分到家。作为爱喝茶的英国人，亚瑟很快和王耀就因为茶聊开了。王濠镜拿着洗净擦干的食盒从厨房出来时，两人已经聊得很开心了，王濠镜默默地坐在王耀身边不打扰二人聊天。

王耀是个很健谈的人，看起来虽然年幼，但毕竟是经历丰富的成年人，二人边喝茶边聊着天，不知不觉竟过去了一个多小时。眼看着要临近中午了，王耀就开口留亚瑟吃午饭，亚瑟犹豫了一下还是拒绝了，感谢了王耀兄弟的招待并表示要先回家了，王耀并不强留，王濠镜也适时地递上干净的食盒，虽然没见二人吃下自己做的司康饼让亚瑟倍感可惜，但好歹是收下了，亚瑟心满意足地接过食盒，友好地和兄弟二人道了别离开了王耀家。

回到厨房的俩兄弟对着亚瑟送的司康饼犯了难，王濠镜见王耀皱起了眉，鼓起勇气拿起了一块类似焦炭的司康饼，自我安慰地喃喃道：“说不定只是看起来可怕了点，味道说不定...”王濠镜轻轻咬了一小口，脸色立即变得很难看，他迅速地将手里的司康饼丢到垃圾桶里，又把盘子里剩下的司康饼也一并丢掉。做完这一切，王濠镜深吸了一口气，双手放在愣住了的王耀的肩膀上，郑重地说道：

“先生，请你答应我，无论发生什么情况，请你务必不要吃那个英国人做的任何的东西！”


End file.
